Shadows of Darkness
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: There is a dying race of demons, upon which only has few survivors. Yet their survival is harsh, for most demons desire to see them all dead. What do they all want of the Shadow demons? What could Sesshoumaru desire in keeping the few alive?
1. Over Time

Hello everyone. Yeah it's _'Oh god she's writing another one!' _Lol. But please don't let that let you disown your faith in me. I will keep up somehow with the updating. :D:D I swear on it. I write the chapters when I have time, all the time, but I just don't get to type them up as often as I did before. So please enjoy this one. I hope that it will bring in your interest. I hope it's different than some of my other ones. Please enjoy. :D:D

**_Shadows of Darkness_**

**Over Time**

'_Stupid Inuyasha… He doesn't even know me and he thinks he has the right to judge me like a piece of fruit.' _I thought with agitation as I undid the knots of my sash around my waist, the one that held my hoari together. The dark blue fabric of both the hoari and the sash hit the ground and I shivered when the cool air hit the top of my body. It was summer, but the night wasn't always as warm as the day.

"I'll teach him," I whispered as I removed my black pants and climbed into the hot spring.

It wasn't something I got to do often, but it felt good when I did find one away from Inuyasha and the others. I had come across them a while back, an alone shadow demon. I was few of my kin that was left, and I was on a search for my older brother, Yakazumi. My boyish length hair got soaked when I dunked my head under.

'_Damn, that feels good.' _I closed my ice blue eyes with slits in them for pupils, much like a cat's.

"I say we let Nizuni go. It's not like she's helping us very much," Inuyasha scoffed coldly.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. Don't be so stubborn! She's got no one else to help her find her brother!" Kagome yelled at him while they were all at camp.

"It ain't out problem!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Would you like knowing that you're all alone on a hopeless search for someone close to you? One who might even be already dead?" Shippo said after.

"She **_is _**a kind woman," Miroku said with some lechery.

"I don't think seventeen is a woman," Sango said after.

'_If they're gunna talk about me, they might as well just say it in front of me, especially since I can hear them from far distances.' _Wiggling my ears slightly, I sighed and leaned against the rocks of the hot spring.

"Maybe I really should leave," I whispered, opening my eyes to look around me.

"My lord, why are we heading this way?" an annoying voice asked from some distance away.

'_They won't come this way.' _I thought to myself without worry.

"Are you questioning me Jaken?" a cold man's voice asked the one who was annoying.

"N-no, of course not my lord!"

While I was listening to the voices, something zipped through the area and stole my pants. _'God damn it. Stupid monkeys around here. I hate them so much right now.' _I quickly climbed out of the hot spring and put on my hoari to cover myself as best I could.

"Get back here you stupid monkey!" I shouted as I ran after the scent of the monkey.

I saw the monkey dead ahead of me and then a hand was wrapped around my waist and one over my mouth. _'What the hell?!' _

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I smelt someone," he replied.

I started to kick my feet to get away but there was nothing I could really do. _'Ah! I actually need Inuyasha's help and he's not even going to come looking!' _

"Stop your struggling girl!"

"Silence Jaken!"

'_Wait… I know these voices! It's Sesshoumaru and that annoying vassal of his. Does he plan on killing me?' _I had seen Sesshoumaru on occasion, wanting to battle Inuyasha. I fought against him once and was surprised when he didn't kill me at the moment he had the chance. It was a good battle, one that I had lost horribly, but a battle nonetheless. In that fight, I was pinned to the ground with slash marks all over my body and Sesshoumaru's sword at my throat. I had only punched him across the face and broke his armor with my claws. _'Why didn't he kill me then? Did he want to hold off the pleasure of it till later?' _I asked myself, remembering the day from a few months ago.

"I have no desire to harm you girl. Shadow demons should no longer exist in this region," Sesshoumaru's cold voice said with what sounded like amusement.

'_I have to send a shadow puppet to Inuyasha and Kagome. They have to know that Sesshoumaru is here!' _I did a hand sign, and before it could be completed, there was a strong punch to my stomach and the wind was knocked out of me with Sesshoumaru's arms holding me up.

Sesshoumaru looked at the unconscious form in his arms and heard Jaken sigh slightly.

"Did you come all the way here just to kidnap her?" the imp wondered at his lord's actions.

"It was my intention all along," Sesshoumaru replied as the cool breeze of night blew his hair.

Sesshoumaru picked the form into both arms as it hung limply with unconsciousness.

"Come, Jaken, to the castle," he said coldly as an orb of blue light started to surround him.

"Yes my lord."

Together, all three took to the sky with quick speed, leaving the monkey alone with the pants.

* * *

"Do you know if that was her?" a man's voice asked from the shadows.

"That was her. It was definitely her. Looks like _his _sister really is still alive," laughed the other man.

The two make cat demons shoed themselves through the trees.

"I can't wait to kill her. It's going to be such a pleasure to hear her blood splatter," laughed the first one.

"Don't get too excited about it Azu. You remember what happened last time, don't you? Her brother is indeed still alive," said the second with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Saxen, imagine her ready to die," Azu said with wonder.

Saxen watched the blue light fly through the night sky, heading west. His yellow cat eyes glowed with the light of the moon as it shone brightly from the sky. Saxen's dark blue hair blended in with the night. Azu on the other hand, had blood red hair that blended with his lust for killing. He had lime green eyes that also glowed with the moonlight. Saxen smirked, showing his fangs proudly.

"Looks like the hunt for the rest of the shadow kin is starting to become interesting."

* * *

Sesshoumaru took land at the foot of the castle, looking at the large doors with his golden eyes. The wind blew a little more violently as he walked towards the doors. Jaken remained outside, sensing some sort of familiar demonic aura. As the lord walked towards the stairway, he felt the unconscious form in his arms shift slightly. His hand touched bare skin, the bottom of a bare thigh.

"So you really were chasing after something, girl," Sesshoumaru said to himself as he moved his hand back to where it had been.

He walked up the stairs, watching the stairway. Upon coming to the top step, a breeze passed Sesshoumaru and he looked to the right with his golden eyes.

"Kagura…" he whispered, smelling a familiar scent and the unusual wind **_inside _**was messed up.

Finding the door he was looking for, he slid the door open and placed the unconscious form onto the bed. He found a pair of his white pants and placed them beside the mattress on the floor.

"I will return later. You will not be able to leave once you awaken," Sesshoumaru said as he turned and left the chamber.

A woman was standing outside the chamber with white eyes and long black hair.

"My lord, what would you like for me to do?" she asked, bowing slightly to let her black hair fall forward.

"Seal the chamber with a barrier, one that will drop when only I touch the door," Sesshoumaru said as he walked by her.

"As you wish, lord Sesshoumaru," the girl replied as she stood back up straight.

"And Helena, if anyone you do not trust come near this chamber and wished to speak with her, purify them."

With that, Sesshoumaru left and Helena created a barrier to keep all away from the chamber.

Sesshoumaru walked outside into the darkness of night, knowing that the wind sorceress Kagura would be there.

"Be gone you vile woman!" Jaken yelled at her.

Kagura held her fan to her chin and her red eyes wandered to the sight of Sesshoumaru standing outside the castle doors.

"Well if it isn't the lord himself. Why would you go out of your way to kidnap a girl from Inuyasha's group?" she wondered with a small smirk.

"Leave, Kagura. This has nothing to do with you," Sesshoumaru said with a slight growl.

Jaken crossed his arms with anger towards the woman of the wind.

"How would someone like you know of what my lord does?" the imp wondered.

"I am the wind. I know most about where the winds blow. That woman that you've kidnapped will be hunted. The cats are even coming after her," Kagura laughed.

"They will be dealt with, now leave. You have no place here," Sesshoumaru growled as he turned to leave back towards the castle.

"I only came to see that you were well lord Sesshoumaru. Take care until we meet again," Kagura said as she pulled a feather from her hair and rode it to the night sky.

"What are we going to do my lord?"

"Put guards around the castle. Make sure that no one gets into the castle without consent."

"I don't see how this wench will be able to change things for us lord Sesshoumaru."

"Are you blind Jaken? That girl is one of the last remaining shadow demons. Many people are out to kill her. Even Inuyasha had the desire to be rid of her," Sesshoumaru explained before going back inside the castle.

* * *

'_What's going on? Where am I?' _I asked myself as I started to wake from unconsciousness. I could tell by the air of the place that I was no longer outside and that I was in the chamber alone.

"_I have no desire to harm you…" _his cold voice rang through my head for a moment, like an echo.

"That's right, Sesshoumaru saw me," I whispered, opening my eyes to the chamber.

There was a lantern burning to give off light since it was night and I sat up to look around. _'That's right, he knocked me out… So this must be his caste. But why would he bring me here? Am I not his enemy?' _I pondered the thought before I saw a pair of white pants beside the bed that were neatly folded.

"No one else is wearing them…" I said quietly to myself.

Getting to my feet, I put on the pants before sitting back down. _'I wonder if I can get out of this room…' _Getting up once again, I walked over to the door and touched it with my hand. I received a spiritual shock and winced before taking my hand back.

"Damn," I whispered, cracking my fingers with annoyance.

'_It doesn't look like even my shadows would get through that. Damn, a priestess must be here. Yakazumi, where are you? Why can't I find you anywhere near here?' _My train of thought broke as the door to the chamber opened and someone walked in.

"So you're finally awake," his cold voice said as he closed the door.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, looking away from his gaze.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at my question and looked at me intently.

"For you to find your brother before either of you is destroyed by any other demon," he said calmly.

"And what exactly would my brother have that I don't?" I asked both coldly and suspiciously.

Over time, many had desired that of me - to find my brother - though none had explained why. Now, I wanted answers. _'Yakazumi, what's so special about you? There are so many things I want to know about you. Yet, at the same time, I'm becoming jealous of you. So many people want to search for you… Is it because you are the strongest out of the three of us left?' _I wondered, wanting to know more things about my older brother.

"I'm not inclined to answer you question. What is your name girl?" Sesshoumaru asked me, looking down at me slightly.

"Why should I answer?" I asked defiantly, letting him know I wasn't easy to break.

A small smile formed on his face and he grabbed the top of my arm near my shoulder with his clawed hand.

"I'll kill that girl who's a friend of yours with Inuyasha. Kagome was it?" he said all too calmly.

"My name is Nizuni. Go ahead, kill her," I said coldly.

'_He won't kill Kagome, not that I was really friends with her anyway. I didn't belong there…' _

"Nizuni, you are in my castle as a prisoner, nothing more. I will leave you there to consider my request. I'm sure Yakazumi would not desire to get word of him becoming an only child."

Sesshoumaru turned away from me and then opened the door slowly.

"Know that I have no intention in harming you as long as you agree to my terms," he said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

'_Jerk! Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to him? Is it because we fought that one time? Or is it because I was traveling with Inuyasha?' _I pondered the thought and figured that the second one was more likely.

"Why are jealous?" I said with a small smirk.

I knew that he wasn't jealous of that, but deep down, I sort of wanted him to be. When I fought him, I wanted to prove to him that I was strong. I had to admit to myself that I liked him, but I would never admit it to him. _'Damn… I **hate** feeling this way. He's such a jerk sometimes too!' _Becoming frustrated, I sat down and curled into a ball to hide myself.

"I just need to get out of here. Damn it Yakazumi, where in the hell are you?" I cursed under my breath.

I needed to get out of the chamber, and with a barrier surrounding it, I couldn't go anywhere. _'Damn it. Come one Nizuni, think darkness. All I need right now is darkness and it's shadow…' _Closing my eyes, I saw the darkness and faded away into it, into the shadow of sleep.

* * *

Two shadows formed on the outskirts of the western plains and then two people, male demons, came into sight.

"What are we doing here Yakazumi?" the younger one asked.

"So it would seem that lord Sesshoumaru has kidnapped out sister. How unfortunate it is for him, don't you think so Fayt?" Yakazumi said with a small smirk.

"Does she still go berserk when she's trapped?" Fayt wondered with some interest.

"The last time I saw her was when she met that weak half demon, Inuyasha. She was trapped behind a wall of ice and used all her energy to escape it. I can only imagine her panic of getting past that barrier," Yakazumi said as he bent his knees and balanced on his feet.

Fayt had midnight coloured hair and golden eyes that reflected the light of the moon. He was a shadow demon as well as a dragon. His father had been the dragon, a powerful one at that. His powers were unknown, even to Yakazumi. The only one who knew them was himself. Fayt wore completely black clothing without any shoes. Yakazumi wore a black cloak over his upper torso. It covered his face when he pulled the hood up. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were silver and his left ear was pierced near the bottom, where it wasn't pointy.

"I think we'll have to stick around and see what happens, Fayt. Nizuni will come searching for me again. Once that happens, we'll have to meet her, and it will be up to you, Fayt, to make her yours," Yakazumi said with a small smirk.

"Of course, what's a race without power? Dragon and shadow demons will become an important clan once again," Fayt said with his own smirk.

"First I believe that we'll have to take care of those cats, and make sure that lord Sesshoumaru doesn't want to make Nizuni his own."

"I'm sure it would dirty the clan if it did happen. Your father wouldn't have desired that she'd be mated to a dog. As for those cats, Yakazumi, why don't we wait and see what they do?" Fayt said with amusement.

**End of Chapter 1**

Well, there you are, the first chapter done and the second one started already. :D:D For other faithful readers, like the ones for Semaru, I'm working on that one. It's the last chapter, so it's really kind of hard to write. _sweat drops _So I really hope that you will all be able to forgive me for not updating as often as I used to. Thanks for reading this everyone, and I hope that you'll stick around for the next chapter. :D:D Please R&R and I'll update when I can, swear on it. :D


	2. Interests

Hey everyone. Yay! I finally got the chance to update! I'm so happy! I'm updating, just like I said I would after exams were over. Aren't you all happy? Lol. This is the second chapter and I've spent a while writing it. :D:D I'm really starting to like this story more and more as I go along, so it might even become one of my favorite ones written. :D:D Lol! Thank you all for reading this story, it does make me really happy. Also, thanks to all those who have reviewed. :D:D That really makes me happy. :D:D Lol. I spent a while typing this, typing it when I had a chance. :D:D So I really hope that you will all enjoy this chapter. :D:D

**Interests**

I woke to a disturbing light outside, the cursed sunlight of morning. _'Damn, it's morning already. This sucks, I can't even escape from this hellish prison.' _I thought with annoyance, staring coldly at the sealed door, the slits of my eyes becoming smaller.

"Would you like for me to call the lord so you may eat?" a woman's voice asked me from outside the door.

"… No, don't bother," I said quietly.

Upon knowing that the woman was outside my door, I moved my gaze to the right. _'The light creates shadows… Yet without the light, there would be only darkness. How can light create darkness as well?' _I pondered, seeing the light of the sun through the window. The scraping sound of the door to the chamber being open was heard and my gaze never left the window. _'Now what does he want?' _

"Nizuni," he started.

"I'm not eating and I'm not going outside. My life works differently then yours, Sesshoumaru," I said coldly, allowing my eyes to look at his emotionless face.

"That light didn't seem to bother you when you traveled with that weak half breed," he shot back with a small smirk of amusement.

I grunted, knowing that I had traveled through the sunlight with Inuyasha.

"Night is the best time of the day," I muttered solemnly.

The sun didn't bother me. I just didn't like it in the morning or afternoon when it seemed brightest.

"I'm just your prisoner, aren't I? Why should my existence matter over any one's here? Why not just kidnap Yakazumi and make sure he's alive if he's the one you need?" I asked coldly, looking away from him once again.

Sesshoumaru looked at me coldly for a moment before his expression softened.

"Come with me outside. I desire to show you something," he said as he walked up to me.

"Why do you want to take me outside so badly?"

'_What significance would come from that? My existence is tied to the darkness, so I need darkness to live.' _He knelt down and took hold of my wrist in a gentle but firm hold.

"I desire to show you something," he said plainly before he pulled me to my feet to drag me out of the chamber.

When I was dragged outside the door, I saw a woman with long black hair and white eyes standing there. She seemed to be waiting for something. _'Is this the person who was talking to me through the door?' _

"I will return to this chamber later Helena, with the girl," he said as we passed her.

"Very well lord Sesshoumaru. Would you like for me to do anything while you're absent?"

"I'll just be outside," he replied before turning around the corner of the hallway.

'_He's so respected here… either that or they're all afraid of him. But I'm not, not at all afraid.' _

Sesshoumaru led me to a stairway and stopped at the top. He seemed to have an upset look on his face.

"**_Why must she keep coming back here?" _**an unfamiliar voice asked in my mind.

"Who?" I whispered.

"**_Kagura," _**the voice replied.

I knew it was a spirit of the shadows, spirits upon which I could speak to with ease. They were all the company I normally needed.

"I'll take care of it," I said quietly to Sesshoumaru.

"Care of what?" he asked.

"Kagura of the wind. You seem to be bothered by her presence, so I'll get rid of her," I explained, taking my hand back.

He looked at me intently before shaking his head.

"No, I will not have you harmed."

"Too bad for you then," I said with a smirk before opening a portal of shadows in the floor and disappearing.

"Damn, arrogant woman," he cursed when he was left alone.

* * *

I fell through the ceiling to the floor and landed silently.

"Where is she?" I asked the shadow spirit.

"**_She's right outside those doors, but be careful. She means to get rid of you," _**it replied, warning me of the threat.

"Good," I whispered with a smirk.

I looked at the only large pair of doors and went through them to the outside where the bright heated sun was. There, almost right outside the doors was the wind sorceress Kagura with her red and white fan.

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha's little shadow runt," she said with a smirk.

"I don't belong to him, and I never will," I growled, the slits of my eyes becoming smaller.

Kagura and I had met a few times, with her trying to kill Inuyasha. For what reasons I didn't really know, only that it had to do with another half demon who lived named Naraku. We had never really had a bone to pick with each other. That was until she decided that the rest of the shadow kin deserved to die. That was something I couldn't let happen.

"So then you became lord Sesshoumaru's shadow runt?" she mocked me.

"I belong to no one!"

"Then prove it," she said hatefully towards me, swinging her fan to create gusts of wind.

'_Why do I always have to prove something? To Inuyasha I had to prove I wasn't after them. To Kagura I have to prove that I don't belong to them… Is this all tests from you Yakazumi?' _

"Dance of Blades," Kagura called as she swung her fan violently.

Crescent lights flew towards me, riding the wind Kagura had created with her fan. When the lights were close enough, I used my power over darkness to help me punch them away. There were four coming towards me and I punched the first two out of the way to make them disappear. The third, I flipped backwards onto my hands and kicked it out of the way. While I was turning to push myself back on to my feet, the last light blade cut into my back. _'Damn it!' _I cursed, falling over onto my side from the force of the attack.

"Too bad you won't get to meet your brother little shadow runt... Dance of the Dragon!"

A tornado of wind formed as I tried to get to my feet. I knew it was coming, but I couldn't ignore the pain enough. _'Damn it. Why can't I do this without getting my ass handed to me all the time?' _A sudden sound of a sword cutting through air was caught in my ears and drew my attention.

"What the," I whispered with surprise, turning to see white clothes and long silver hair.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of me with anger in his aura.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagura said with worry and surprise.

"I told you to leave Kagura," he growled at her, "I have no desire to have to tell you again."

Kagura had a rather hurt look on her face as she pulled a feather from her hair.

"My sincere apologies, lord Sesshoumaru."

I got to my feet unsteadily as the pain began to subside from the wound. _'I don't understand her at all…' _With an unsure look on my face, I looked away from Sesshoumaru's back.

"Why do you not listen?" he asked me, trying to calm himself.

"Because I do not belong to you. Threaten me all you like, kill me if you have to, I don't really care. I don't belong in a place like this or any place where the light can reach," I said solemnly before looking out into the lands.

I forced shadows to rise into my wound and they slowly began to mend the gash that had been made. Sesshoumaru watched the wound slowly close with a light shade of skin.

"How fortuitous for you," he said calmly, amused by my way of healing.

"It's not that great. It leaves a visible scar that doesn't really go away, but it works in a quick need of healing," I explained quietly.

"Do you think I will give into the scene of blood and kill you?"

"No, but those cats will. They're never too far behind me, though I'm sure you wouldn't allow them on your lands," I explained, seeing the red haired cat demon across the plains.

"**_He really wants to kill you Nizuni… The other one is having trouble stopping him," _**the same shadow spirit said to me.

"I know," I whispered.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes watched me intently, wondering who I was speaking to; either myself or something unseen by him. _'The shadows are restless here… Some of them are so old that I can't really hear them clearly. Then there's the one who's talking to me directly, the one that had helped me inside the castle… I wonder why it's following me and why it knows my name…' _

"What are you thinking of Nizuni?" Sesshoumaru's perfect voice asked me.

"Darkness," I replied before sitting down and continuing to watch the red haired cat demon try to get away from the other.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside me, looking in the same direction. _'There're only three of us left… Maybe even less than that. Yakazumi said he was leaving to find the last shadow demon to be found, the only one alive. Why does the scent of the shadow kin's blood drive all demons mad?' _

"Why did you kill me just now? Or the time when we fought?" I wondered absentmindedly, watching as the red haired cat demon got punched over the head.

"Your blood smells the same as any other. I have no desire to rid the world of it," he explained calmly.

"I guess that's too bad," I said quietly, mostly to myself.

"Do not speak such nonsense," Sesshoumaru almost growled.

"Why not? Everyone else if after me, trying to destroy what's left of my clan, so why not someone as powerful as you?" I almost laughed.

There was no reply. I knew he was thinking about an answer, whether or not he did want to answer. My ice blue eyes looked at him as he thought. _'He seems so peaceful like this, almost as if he was happy…' _I nearly laughed at myself for those thoughts.

"I took an oath, before your clan's peace was disturbed. It was with your father, head of the entire clan, to help protect the ones alive in the future," Sesshoumaru explained, thoughtful.

"The dogs disturbed out peace, and you, Sesshoumaru, happen to be a dog."

"I know what blood flows through my veins, but I did not break my oath. I have yet to kill one of the shadows," he finished explaining.

'_No wonder father hated dogs…' _

* * *

"Azu, you're so stupid sometimes!" Saxen growled at the red haired cat.

Azu sat on the ground, more composed than before.

"What a pleasurable scent. You've had more practice at this than I have Saxen. You must remember that," Azu said with a smirk of amusement.

Saxen stood in front of Azu with crossed arms. His chin length blue hair blew slightly with the wind of the morning.

"So much for the element of surprise," Saxen nearly glared at Azu for his mistake, "She knows we're here now."

"I will hear her blood splatter soon. That wonderful aroma in her blood will mix perfectly with that of death," Azu smirked.

"That will have to come later, my bother, for now we need assistance of a greater enemy," Saxen said as he turned towards the darker part of the forest.

For a moment Azu seemed frozen in fear.

"You don't mean…"

"Oh but I do Azu. Abel the Infected is expecting us. I've been to visit him recently, told him about out fleeing shadow. He said that when we needed him, all we had to do was go see him in his little village," Saxen laughed slightly with evil amusement.

"He shouldn't get first taste," Azu complained as he looked towards the western castle.

"Then stay here and let Yakazumi have his way with you."

Azu was on his feet in an instant as Saxen smirked triumphantly before he left to the depths of the forest.

* * *

'_I wonder why they left… I guess it doesn't really mater, so long as they leave me alone here.' _I sighed and looked towards the sky, watching the clouds move. The sun hadn't hit noon yet, but it was slowly making its way across the gigantic sky. The wind blew gently from my left and played with my hair slightly.

"**_Watch out!" _**the same shadow spirit as before shouted at me.

"What?" I wondering, looking around urgently.

Sesshoumaru looked at my curiously, wondering what or who I was talking to. I froze with pain as something dug its teeth deep into my right shoulder. _'What the hell?!' _My icy eyes immediately fell onto a black snake that had its fangs dug into my shoulder, sucking at my blood.

"_**Told you to watch out." **_

"Shut up," I cursed before grabbing the snake by its body, "Look you little bastard, let go before I kill you."

The snake only dug its fangs in deeper.

"Do not move," Sesshoumaru said suddenly as he got to his feet in a swift movement.

He was standing behind me before I could blink and then the snake was ripped from my hand and shoulder, leaving only a throbbing wound. _'That was actually painful… It had to of had another purpose than to take my blood like that. In any case, it's just a miner wound so I won't need to heal it quickly.' _Two hands took hold of my shoulders and a tongue licked the bleeding wound gently, but only twice.

"What the hall are you doing?" I growled, looking back at him.

I knew it was Sesshoumaru holding me in place, though I didn't care why.

"**_That snake put venom in your body, Nizuni. Lord Sesshoumaru is going to suck it out!" _**the spirit told me.

I growled with agitation before getting to my feet.

"You need to be cared for. Allow me to suck the venom out," Sesshoumaru offered calmly.

"I don't need anything. Poison from a stupid snake won't kill me. It's not like I'll die from something as stupid as that," I argued, summoning the shadows to mend the wound.

I was settling the argument. If it was healed over, I knew he wouldn't bite me to suck it out.

"Did you want me here to show me something or can I go back inside?" I asked with agitation.

"Perhaps it is better for another time. You seem to be agitated with me as of the moment," Sesshoumaru replied before turning away from me.

'_I can smell it… Inuyasha's scent. He must not want me to be found with him…' _

"Whatever," I grunted, walking towards the castle doors.

Upon opening them, I walked through the hallways towards the stairs.

"_**Do you think he's upset with you?" **_

"Who cares? Yakazumi is obviously more important. Besides that, Inuyasha is close to here, and they hate each other," I said with some annoyance.

I was used to the spirits being there, but the one that was following me, was starting to get on my nerves. Always stating the obvious.

"_**Don't you care?"**_

"Not really."

There was someone walking down the top hallways towards me and I accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Not a problem," he said with a small smile.

I looked at him at the interest in his voice. He had a hood over his head, showing only his mouth and nose to others. There were a few silver strands that could be seen in a few places.

'_Who is this guy? He kind of smells familiar…' _

"How long have you been here?" he asked me with a small smirk.

I gave the stranger a funny look, as if he was crazy.

"I'm a prisoner, who cares how long I've been here?" I said as I lifted my hands and dropped them back at my sides.

He smirked even wider, showing his fangs to me in amusement.

"Yes, who would car indeed," he mocked.

"**_Well isn't he just strange," _**the spirit mocked back.

I wanted to tell it to shut up, but knew that stranger would think I was talking to him.

"I'm out of here. I want to get out of this damn light," I growled slightly before turning and walking the way I was going.

"I'll talk to you later then. I'm sure we'll see each other soon," he said with a smirk still on his face, turning to walk down the stairs.

'_That guy is so weird…' _I thought while shaking my head with a small smile of amusement. That was until I saw the priestess with white eyes outside the chamber.

"Welcome back," she said with a smile.

"Right," I said as I reached for the door to slide it open.

Another spiritual shock went through my hand and arm, making it completely numb. _'Damn it!' _

"My apologies. The barrier won't drop unless the lord is to open the door," Helena apologized with a slightly bow.

I grunted and sat down gain the wall with annoyance. _'If I want to get around this place, Sesshoumaru is going to have to be around a lot…' _

* * *

Inuyasha walked with crossed arms ahead of everyone else.

"God damn it," he growled angrily.

Kagome had been yelling at him about what could have happened to their once companion. Of course he lost and was forced to go out and find the friend who vanished the night before.

"I still don't understand why we have to go out and find her," he grumbled.

"Sesshoumaru kidnapped Nizuni, and you're not ever worried about her?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Why should I be? She's the one who didn't fight back!"

"Why must you two keep arguing about this?" Miroku asked with a sigh.

"Because I'm right!" both Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

Everyone was just walking, Shippo on Miroku's shoulder, Kilala in Sango's arms, and Kagome walking ahead but not as far as Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to find her anyway! Only god knows what Sesshoumaru is doing to her!" Kagome finished with anger.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Just don't be surprised if she's already dead," Inuyasha said without remorse.

"Come on Inuyasha, do you really think Sesshoumaru would go that far just to kill her?" Sango asked with some interest.

Inuyasha grunted and then kept his gaze forward.

"I wouldn't put it past him. The guy probably has a bigger temped than Inuyasha," Shippo said with a small shrug.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled, stopping where he was with his fist ready.

Everything was silent for a moment as Inuyasha dropped his fist.

"She's a shadow demon. The scent of their skin is enough to drive a weak demon insane. But their blood could send even a demon like Sesshoumaru over the edge of control," he explained.

"So you wanted to…" Kagome started.

"Yeah, even I wanted to kill her."

**End of Chapter 2**

Hey again! So, nice little cliffy thing huh? I thought it was good. :D:D So I'm half hyper and half asleep, which is not a good combination with me. :D:D Lol. I really, really, really, **_really_** hope that you all enjoyed that chapter, because I know I did. Certain things are starting to tie together… at least I hope they are. o.O Lol. If something doesn't really make sense, then please message me, or say it in a review. I wouldn't mind explaining stuff. Lol. It gives me something new to do. :D:D Alright, so I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. :D:D


	3. Meeting

Hey everyone, I'm updating again, like I said I would. Lol. I don't really have much time to do it anymore so I figured I might as well try since I have the chance to right now. I went on a big trip for eight days and didn't get back till near the end of march break, but then I had to go back to school once that weekend was over and didn't really have time to do much on the computer that didn't involve some school stuff. Lol! So here is your long awaited update, and thank you all to those who have read and or reviewed this stuff thus far. :D:D Please enjoy my new chapter. :D:D

**Meeting**

I sat and waited for Sesshoumaru to come. After a few minutes, I was already annoyed. _'What the hell is taking him so long?'_

"Would you like for me to go find my lord?" Helena offered with gentle eyes.

"No thank you. I'd rather do it myself," I grumbled, not really caring.

"_**Well aren't you picky about who you talk to,"** _the shadow spirit mocked me.

I growled inwardly, squeezing the sleeve of my hoari in agitation. I could only take so much before snapping, and the spirit was wearing down my edges. I wasn't able to see the spirits. I could only speak with them and them to me. Inuyasha's scent filled the air and I knew he was coming closer. _'They're coming… How stupid are they?!' _I practically jumped to my feet and sank through the floor into my shadow. My feet reached the floor and I looked at my surroundings.

"Another hallway," I whispered.

"**_Run straight! The doors are straight ahead, Nizuni!" _**the spirit told me.

"Good," I whispered with a smirk, my ice blue eyes becoming colder.

My legs carried me forward, only following the scent of Inuyasha.

"Where is she, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's voice growled from outside.

'_The doors must be close…' _As id on cue, the doors came into sight and I slowed my run to a walk.

"I do not know of whom you speak," Sesshoumaru stated emotionlessly.

"You bastard, you know exactly who I'm talking about! You remember that girl you kidnapped?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly.

"Why would I hand her back to you, little brother? Do you desire to kill her as much as those felines do?" Sesshoumaru growled back.

"What did you just…?" Inuyasha growled, drawing his sword.

"**_You must have hung out with some really demented people," _**the spirit mused.

"Oh for crying out loud, shut up!" I growled coldly.

"Why are you doing something those humans want, Inuyasha? Are they not aware of how much you desire to kill her?" Sesshoumaru asked from outside the doors.

"_**Like he's one to talk…" **_

"Whose side are you on anyway? I thought you liked Sesshoumaru," I mocked the spirit.

"_**Yours…"**_

"Whatever."

"How can you say things like that when you kidnapped her? You probably want to kill her as well," Shippo said, sounding upset.

"Silence," Sesshoumaru growled, "Inuyasha, leave the castle and don't return. I do not wish to tell you again."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you wish, where the hell is the girl?!" Inuyasha spat.

'_I might as well show myself now… Or should I not show myself at all?' _

"I told you we'd see each other again soon," a guy laughed from behind me.

I turned to see the guy from before with the hood. _'Him again…' _

"What's the matter? Are you surprised?" he laughed through a smirk.

"No, I'm not surprised."

"**_He's planning something. Don't trust him Nizuni! His aura is darker then it seems!" _**the spirit warned me.

The stranger opened the castle doors quickly and shoved me through them before covering my mouth with his hand. _'What the hell is this guy's problem?!' _The sudden motion caught everyone's attention, even Sesshoumaru's.

"The girl is safe and sound in this castle. Lord Sesshoumaru has sworn no to harm her, so there's no danger. You can all leave now that you know she's safe," the stranger stated emotionlessly.

My icy blue eyes looked at everyone with Inuyasha. The only one who didn't look mad was Kagome, who was watching with disbelief.

"Yeah it really looks like you're taking care of her!" Kagome yelled.

Now… she was more pissed than Inuyasha. _'This isn't going to go over well…' _

"To me it looks like you're holding her against her will!" she continued.

She was right, of course. I would rather be looking for Yakazumi alone than with anyone else.

"True, she is my prisoner, but I have yet to harm her. This girl is not being treated unlike any other in the castle. She is being treated as an equal. Now leave, little brother, and take your humans with you," Sesshoumaru explained before growling at the end.

"How can…" Kagome started.

"Just drop it Kagome. We can't help her any more. She's alive, that's all you wanted to know, right?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing his sword and walking pass Kagome.

He started to walk towards the forest, bangs covering his eyes, and everyone soon followed with unsure expressions.

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at me before looking at the stranger who held me in place. _'Okay, this guy can release me now…' _

"You've decided to come to her I see," Sesshoumaru said plainly.

"I can't have her associating with a dog, now can I? My father wouldn't appreciate that at all," the stranger said with a smirk.

'_What are they talking about?' _I summoned my shadows, using them to wrap around the guy's arms to release me. When he let go me go, I walked away from him and over to Sesshoumaru.

"So I'm aware," Sesshoumaru said as he looked at me, "But I'm afraid I can not allow you to take her. At least not yet, since you are just a shadow puppet."

The stranger laughed as he pulled down his hood with a wider smirk.

"How right you are lord Sesshoumaru. I should have known better than to try to trick you."

'_Yakazumi!' _I thought with surprise, recognizing his face and eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I growled at him with anger, hating him at the moment.

"Fayt will be the one coming back for her. Try not to become too attached to him little sister," Yakazumi said before disappearing.

"You bastard!" I growled hatefully.

'_Fayt must be the one he went to find… I'm gunna beat the shit out of my brother once I find him again…' _

"You should return to your chamber Nizuni," Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of things I _should _do."

"Come, I'll stay with you," he replied, taking a hold of my wrist.

Sesshoumaru started to pull me along into the castle. He didn't look like he normally did. He was thinking a little harder than usual. _'I'm sure he looks peaceful when he's sleeping…' _The thought caught me off guard and I blushed slightly at the thought. That was a sight I was sure to never see.

"Why didn't you let him take me?" I wondered.

"Wait until we're in the chamber. Your brother is using his shadows to watch you," he explained.

I growled inwardly and looked away from him, turning my attention to the walls. _'This isn't fair. Why am I being treated like a pariah?' _I made a dull expression as I was pulled into my chamber, nearly thrown in when the door was opened.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I growled as the door was shut behind me and Sesshoumaru didn't enter.

'_He's probably talking to Helena.' _

"**_Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him act like that before… How strange that he's acting that way with you," _**the shadow spirit laughed.

If I could see it, I was sure it would be smirking with evil amusement.

"Oh be quiet. There's nothing _'special' _about me, so go bug someone else for a while," I said quietly, looking away from the door.

"_**Is that what you really want? To be left alone?" **_

"Yes please. Go bother this so called Fayt or something. Or dogs, dogs probably sense you around sometimes."

"_**No they don't, but whatever you want…" **_

I was grateful when the spirit was gone because I could finally be alone.

* * *

Azu walked behind Saxen with a worried look as they walked through the dark forest that had a bad scent, a poisoned scent. It wasn't poisonous to breathe in, only smelt of poison.

"Are you sure about this Saxen? You know how Abel is… Do really believe this is necessary?" Azu asked with fear in his voice, a shaking tone.

"The first step had already been taken, Azu. She has been infected by the snake and now Abel will do the rest," he explained to the red haired cat demon.

They came to a small village in the middle of the forest. There were no people walking through it, leaving it completely uninhabited. Saxen walked into a rather large hut in the middle of the village , the one that belonged to Abel.

"So you've finally arrived. My venom had infected her hours ago and I never got to see your expression at the news," a demon, in human form, said with some amusement as he turned to Saxen.

"I have heard the news Abel, and am quite pleased."

Abel's long black hair hung down his back and his bangs covered most of his blood red eyes with slits for pupils. On his eye lids was dark blue and on his neck was a jagged dark blue stripe that went down to his collar. He wore a black hoari with an armored plate over his shoulder and back. His pants were white and he had a sword at his side.

"When is the second phase supposed to happen?" Saxen asked with delight still on his face.

"Tomorrow at noon, though she must be on her own for me to be able to bite her. This shadow female must be very popular. Why, without her, her dear clan would be full of half bred kin," Abel said with a smirk that showed his fangs.

"Now there's no fun in that at all," Azu whispered, showing his insane part again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the dark haired priestess with his cold eyes.

"Did you see anyone come through here?" he asked Helena.

"No, lord Sesshoumaru. The only ones who can see this hallway are you, me, and that girl. Only ones who know of its existence can see it," Helena explained with a small smile.

"Good… You may leave for the night Helena. I shall be spending the rest of the afternoon in the chamber," Sesshoumaru said before opening the sliding door.

"As you wish lord Sesshoumaru," she said with a bow before leaving.

I looked at Sesshoumaru as he came into the chamber and slid the door shut behind him. He was thinking again as he looked at me intently. The shadow spirit had left and I could no longer sense its presence in the room.

"What would you like answers to?" Sesshoumaru asked me as he watched me with his golden gaze.

"Why didn't you let that puppet take me to my brother? What difference would it make if I was with my brother?" I asked, cold ice blue eyes staring back.

'_I have to know why…' _I clenched my fists slightly, digging my claws into my palms.

"You do have a purpose that I would like you to fulfill while you're in this castle. Just stay alive for me, alright?" he asked, actually asked for me not to die.

"Why not just let me live with Yakazumi?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments before walking towards me. I took a small step away to keep out distance. He wouldn't answer and stopped a few feet from the bed and began to remove his armor and fluffy boa. Both of his swords were pulled from his sash and placed on the floor, side by side. _'He almost looks like just a man instead of a powerful demon lord…' _A small blush formed onto my face and I looked away. I was ashamed of my feelings for him because they would never be accepted.

"Why won't you answer me? It's not that hard of a question…"

Sesshoumaru's gaze fell back onto me and it surprised me to not see the same cold look in his eyes.

"Your brother holds an ill fate for you. I believe he will force both you and Fayt to mate to carry on your pure kin with that of Fayt's dragon blood," he explained as he watched my expression change.

My eyes were slightly wide, surprised and angered with Yakazumi at the same time. My blush was still on my face as my gaze went back to Sesshoumaru.

"What if I have no desire to mate with him? What would happen then?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"He would make sure that you are claimed by Fayt and only Fayt. Yakazumi has no intentions on allowing your clan to be tainted with other blood. It will be shadow demons and dragons made into one clan," he explained as he advanced on my once again.

I backed away from him until my back was against the wall. _'Would he really do that? He is the head of the shadow kin now… Fayt seemed to not care, by how it was said…' _My blush deepened slightly and I looked away from him again.

Sesshoumaru stopped only about a step away from me, a space that he could easily close with one swift movement.

"Your brother desires to rebuild your clan as purely as possible, and I do not blame his intentions. Though, such purposes should be used on someone other than his sister," he said as he went to take hold of my wrist.

I gasped slightly when I felt his warm hand grab mine with his gently. It broke me out of my embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" I asked him suspiciously.

There was a moment's pause before he let me go and walked that extra step to be nearly against me, chest to chest. I lifted my hands defensively to push him away but he only took hold of both with one hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, with more of a growl.

"Why is your darkness gathering around this chamber?" he asked me without any emotion.

"What?" I whispered with confusion.

Then I realized that I had been gathering shadows subconsciously in frustration around the barrier.

"Oh… sorry," I whispered, allowing the darkness to disperse.

"Why does your life seem so fragile? Like if I squeezed your wrists, they would break?" Sesshoumaru asked me, leaning his head down slightly.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know how your mind works," I whispered, "How should I know?"

"I desired an answer, not another question," he said quietly.

"I don't know," I replied again honestly.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from me and sat against the wall beside me, pulling me down beside him before releasing my wrists.

"Get your rest Nizuni," he told me.

"Bu I'm not tired," I complained.

"Try to rest then."

When morning came the next day, I was wide awake. Sesshoumaru had stayed the night in the chamber, sleeping against the wall as I slept on the bed.

"We're going to leave the castle today. I'm sure you would enjoy some cloudy fresh air, he stated to me when we were both moving around.

"That would be better than sunny fresh air. Even better is it would rain," I said emotionlessly, not really caring at the moment.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen today, and I didn't like it. I didn't like when I got bad feelings because they were usually right.

"Then let us leave," Sesshoumaru said calmly, going to the door and opening it.

I followed after him silently, knowing that Helena wasn't there outside of the chamber. _'I don't think that we should go anywhere today. Maybe I should just run away when I get the chance. That way if something bad happens then Sesshoumaru won't get caught up in it as well.' _

The thought was very appealing and decided that I would at least try to run to see if I could get away. I knew I wouldn't get far, but it was still worth a shot all the same.

"So are we just going into the forest or are you taking me somewhere special?" I asked him, watching the walls.

"There is a place I desire to take you where someone is waiting. He shall explain to you how your brother intends to lead your clan," Sesshoumaru explained as he led the way down the halls and stairs towards the doors.

"Why does it matter to you if I know how he's going to lead us? I don't care how he's going to lead us or what he intends to do for the future," I said coldly.

'_If I am going to like Sesshoumaru, then I should try to keep him safe while I have the chance to be with him…' _

"Do you honestly not care who you end up living with?" he asked me with a quiet tone, opening the doors of the castle.

Outside, it started to rain from the cloud sky and began to soak the western lands. _'Good weather for running away.'_

"I would if I knew my brother wasn't the head of my clan. Then his word would mean nothing and I wouldn't have to follow it. Though, since he is the clan leader now, I have no choice but to listen," I explained, looking out across the lands to the forest.

"There is always a choice Nizuni, never forget that," he said to me while turning his head slightly.

"Whatever."

We started to run across the plains, through the rain to the forest. I was right beside Sesshoumaru, though I knew he wasn't going his fastest. _'Right when I reach the forest, I'll disappear through the trees and not come back. There is major misfortune in my future…' _The forest drew nearer and I fell behind slightly, allowing Sesshoumaru to take the lead.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," I whispered, using my powers over the shadows to pin him to a tree for at least a few minutes.

A few minutes were all I really needed to run away from him. I disappeared through the forest, running as fast as I could to get away from him. He was the last person I wanted to end up getting hurt because of my ill fated life as a shadow demon. _'I can't believe I just did that… I'm such a jerk even though I know it won't hold him for very long.' _As a few second passed of thinking, I ran into something rather hard.

"Hey there, what are you running from?" a gentle voice asked me as hands grabbed my elbows to move me back slightly.

I didn't realize I was panting and soaking wet until I looked up to see who it was. It was a stranger to me, though they seemed kind.

"What?" I asked with confusion, not really paying attention to getting into a conversation.

The guy looked to be a couple years older than me yet a couple years younger than Yakazumi. His midnight hair was dark with the rain but his golden, slit eyes made him seem like a lighter person.

"What are you running from?" he asked again with a smirk.

'_This guy is strange…' _

"Who are you?" I asked with suspicion.

"My name is Fayt and I've come to bring my mate home with me," he said as he took a slightly tighter hold of my elbows.

**End of Chapter 3**

Hello again. :D:D I'm aware that Sesshoumaru had some serious OC ness in this chapter and there will be a little in the beginning of the next chapter so I have to apologize for that. Lol! Other than that little problem, I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. Lol! So far I don't really know where I'm heading with this story, but that happens with all my fanfics until about the fourth chapter or so. :D:D Since it's three o'clock in the morning and I haven't slept well in the past two weeks and I have to work early tomorrow, I think I should go to bed. :D:D So, thank you for reading and I hope that most of you will leave me some nice, wonderful reviews to read. :D:D Please R&R and I will update whenever I get the chance. :D


	4. Infection

Hey everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated this one but it was because I went on my trip on march break and when I came back I had major writer's block for this, but because a friend of mine wanted this one to be updated, I had to push myself pass that black. :D:D I got the chapter done even if it is just a little short. Alright, so I had an idea come to me for later and just for safe keeping, I raised the rating to M even if there will be no lemon later. That's right; **NO LEMON! **Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this so far, I really appreciate it and hope that you enjoy this long awaited chapter. :D:D Enjoy!

**Infection**

'_What does he mean by taking his mate home? I'm not his mate… Wait, the other shadow demon was named Fayt and he is supposed to… Oh god, I have to get out of here.' _Panic hit my face and I tried to struggle out of his hold.

"Ah, let me go!" I demanded, pulling my arms back.

"Come now, Nizuni, stop being so childish," Fayt said with amusement as he looked down at me knowingly.

Something caught my ears and I knew someone was coming closer to us. _'That's another demon…' _

"Sorry to break up the reunion!" a voice growled as someone burst through the trees.

His dark blue hair was close to the same colour of Fayt's hair, though Fayt's was darker. _'It's that cat!' _I shoved Fayt out of the way and jumped to the side to get away from the cat's claws.

"You're pure blooded… I think I'll kill you first," he laughed with amusement as he lunged at me.

'_Damn, I'm in trouble. I knew something like this was going to happen!' _I ducked to avoid the swipe of his claws and then punched him as hard as I could in the solar plexus. He coughed as the air was knocked out of him and he fell to his knees.

"No fair Saxen!" another voice growled from behind me.

"Move, Nizuni!" Fayt demanded, but it was too late.

Claws sliced through my back and I winced with pain.

"Damn bastards," I growled before taking off into the forest, disappearing through the trees.

"Nizuni!" Fayt's voice called after me.

I ignored him, knowing he would probably be fine since he was part dragon. _'I have to get out of here. Sesshoumaru's gunna want to kill me when he breaks through those shadows, Fayt's going to make me have his children, and those two stupid cats are trying to kill me again!' _The situation sucked and the only thing that came to mind at the moment was to run away from the area. I ran as fast as I could through the trees and rain, feeling the cool water against my skin. As I passed a tree, someone took hold of my wrist and pinned me against another tree trunk.

"There you are you little shadow. I've been looking for you," a guy said with a smile as he looked down at me.

He had long black hair with glowing red eyes. His fans were showing through his smile as he looked down at me.

"Who are you? Leave me alone!" I demanded, trying to free myself.

"Shh, otherwise they'll find you out," he laughed slightly.

In the distance, I saw Fayt running through the trees, followed by the red haired cat demon. _'Where's Sesshoumaru? He should have found me around here already…' _

"Let me go!" I growled hatefully, my ice blue eyes having a really thin line for pupils.

"Just give me a moment to do something. That blood of yours does sound delectable."

'_Damn… He's out to kill me too. Shit!' _He pulled my hoari over my shoulder, exposing the bite scar from the snake.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" I growled again, struggling to get away from him.

He turned me around and sank his fangs deep into my shoulder, exactly where the snake had bit me.

"Damn it!" I hissed.

I could feel a burning sensation through my shoulder and started to get weak as he sucked at my blood.

"Damn it, get away from her!" Fayt growled, punching the stranger away from me.

His fangs dragged on my skin, ripping the wound more and making the pain worse. I fell onto my knees and placed a cold hand on the place where my shoulder burned. _'Damn that kills… Why did I have to run away from him? Now he won't come to rescue me… Not that he would have in the first place…' _

"Are you alright Nizuni? What did he do to you?" Fayt asked me with a worried tone.

'_Sesshoumaru, where are you?' _

"Answer me Nizuni. I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong," he said rather sternly, though his voice was still worried.

"I-I don't know," I whispered, clenching my shoulder.

I felt like just giving up and crying, succumbing to the pain and disappearing into the darkness of the rain and forest.

"Come on, come with me and I'll make it all better. I'll take care of you," he whispered into my ear, placing his hand on my hand that was holding my shoulder.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I don't need you to protect me, nor my brother, nor Inuyasha either! I can take care of myself damn it!" I growled with agitation, clenching my teeth together.

Fayt laughed slightly and leaned his head against mine.

'_This pain is so horrible. I hate it… It feels like my whole shoulder is on fire.' _

"I can protect you much better than he can, Nizuni. He's not even here to make sure you're alright," Fayt whispered to me, "Yet I'm here…"

"Shut up! You don't know… I ran away from him because I didn't want him to get hurt," I said quietly.

'_I knew something was going to happen so I left him like that without explaining why… I wonder if Sesshoumaru even got away from that binding yet…' _

"Leave her be and leave my lands. I do not wish to have to break my oath after so long," Sesshoumaru's voice growled towards Fayt.

I froze, believing I was in trouble. Fayt's hand left mine as he stood and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"It's been far too long, lord Sesshoumaru. Has it been eleven years now?"

"Leave Fayt. You will not use her when she does not feel for you. Tell Yakazumi that if he wants her, then he can come take her from me by force," Sesshoumaru growled slightly, letting Fayt know that there really was a threat behind his words.

Fayt gave a slight glare before looking at my bleeding back.

"She is obviously refusing to heal herself with darkness," Fayt said quietly, "I'll win you over sometime Nizuni."

With that said, Fayt disappeared through darkness and left Sesshoumaru and I alone.

Sesshoumaru walked up to me slowly, taking some caution to his actions.

"Remove your hand from your wound," he instructed with authority.

I unwillingly obeyed, knowing he was angry with me for running away from him. _'Damn, why am I listening to him? Just because I like him doesn't mean that I have to listen…' _

"Abel," his voice whispered through the rain.

'_Abel?' _

"How long ago did he bite you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"About five minutes ago," I whispered.

"Do not move."

Two strong hands were placed on my shoulders and held me in place before a mouth was placed at the wound. Sesshoumaru started to suck the blood from my wound and the burning sensation seemed to fade as it was being drawn back through the puncture marks. Every few moments I could feel his lips leave my back as he spat out the blood and poison.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, still in some pain, "I'm nothing but a burden to you."

"I did not take you away from Inuyasha so you could be a burden, Nizuni."

"Well isn't this touching," a voice mused from behind us.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw the dark haired cat demon standing there with a sadistic look on his face. I would have turned to look as well but unconsciousness was coming to take a hold on me and it was coming fast. _'Go away you stupid cat…' _

Sesshoumaru heard the sound of something falling to the ground and saw an unconscious body lying on the mud.

"She's been infected," stated Saxen, "It doesn't matter if you suck the poison out of her body. It will only stop the burning… not the infection."

"So it was you who planned this," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly, looking at the cat demon coldly.

"I've been planning to taste that woman's blood for a long time. Azu has also been waiting along side me," Saxen mused with a dark smirk.

"I shall end your pathetic hunt."

Sesshoumaru raised his right hand and cracked his claws before taking a stance. Saxen's smirk never faded as he also lowered himself to his stance; a crouch on all fours.

"Kill me if you think you can, Sesshoumaru," the cat taunted.

Sesshoumaru nearly disappeared with his speed as he went after Saxen. The cat launched himself at Sesshoumaru only to have a poisonous claw slice through his left side. The poison went into the bloodstream and was causing his body to start to go numb.

"You're too slow," the lord nearly growled before he punched the cat across the face.

Saxen fell backwards and placed a clawed hand on his now bleeding side.

"You're very impressive, lord Sesshoumaru. So this is what they mean when they say they desire supreme conquest," he mused, his dark hair sticking to his face as the rain continued to pour, "Or is the supreme conquest you desire the conquest of that female's body?"

"That is none of your concern."

Sesshoumaru went to draw out his whip when he felt claws digging into his ribcage.

"Then you do have the desire to make her your own. How very interesting that you won't allow Yakazumi to have his way with his sister when you desire her for the same thing," the cat taunted again, "Don't you agree?"

Having lost his patience, Sesshoumaru took hold of Saxen's throat forcefully and began to squeeze as he lifted him off the ground, removing the cat's claws from his ribs.

"She is a female, that is all she is to me," the lord growled threateningly before squeezing Saxen's neck forcefully to break it.

Once it snapped, Sesshoumaru dropped the motionless figure to the ground and turned towards the unconscious girl on the ground. There was almost nothing left. The last he saw was a hand disappearing through a shadow on the ground and the dark spot disappearing completely.

"Yakazumi…"

* * *

Fayt waited on a mountain side for Yakazumi's return. He had lost the red haired cat demon without much effort while he was running through the forest. Being the part dragon that he was, it wasn't hard for Fayt to lose something as minor as a cat. As far as he was concerned, they were too slow to keep up.

"He left a little while ago… they should both be here soon," Fayt whispered to himself as he sat on a rock in the rain.

As he watched the rain falling in silence, he waited patiently. He was used to being alone. He had been for almost ten years. That was… until Yakazumi had found him and it was their chance for their clans to rise again. The dragons were rare in the region and not many were found anymore. They had once thrived over the land; that was until the humans came. The dragon clan hadn't blamed the humans, only did their best to survive. It was good that they were rare now because now they could once again make their come back.

Darkness rose out of the ground and Yakazumi began to rise from it with an unmoving figure in his arms.

"Well that took you a while," Fayt stated with a small smirk on his face as he rose to his feet.

"Indeed it did, but you could do not better considering you aren't able to," Yakazumi mused lightly.

Fayt laughed at the comment and nodded his head, "True, but you forget that I am part dragon as well, brother."

Yakazumi sighed slightly before he turned and began to walk up the mountain.

"We shall go to the cave and talk there. The darkness will hide us well so when she wakes up, you may have your fun Fayt."

"Oh, it won't just be fun anymore brother… I _want _to do this with her," Fayt mused slightly as he followed Yakazumi up the mountain, "It's no longer just my duty, but now I believe it's my pleasure as well."

Yakazumi once again laughed.

"That's good to hear Fayt. I knew she would be far better off with you than another dragon of your kind."

"Hopefully it won't have to come down to another kind," Fayt nearly whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Shaking his head, Fayt smiled slightly.

"I'll explain once we reach the cave."

* * *

Azu walked through the forest, looking for Saxen. They had been separated which hadn't been part of the plan. They were supposed to work together, but then there had to be the newest Shadow with their prey. The separation was a must.

"Saxen, where are you?" Azu nearly growled into the rainy forest.

There was no answer… at least, not from him.

"He's over there if you're looking for him," Abel stated as he came out from behind a tree, "But I wouldn't suggest that you go over there if you want to deem him as alive."

"What do you mean?" Azu asked with suspicion.

Abel was the snaky type of demon, a backstabber of sorts. To Abel, he was most important above all. Azu felt that he couldn't trust the demon.

"That canine lord… Sesshoumaru killed him. Saxen was foolish enough to taunt him," Abel laughed slightly, "That would have been something that I could picture you doing. Not someone with a head screwed on like him."

"Damn… Those rotten bastards," Azu growled hatefully.

His friend was dead and now he swore he would do whatever it would take to get his revenge.

* * *

Once they had reached the cave, Yakazumi placed the unconscious body on a pile of soft hay and then came closer to the exit to sit on a rock with Fayt.

"Now, what did you mean about another kind?" Yakazumi wondered cautiously.

He wanted no interference with his plans for the clan. He desired for his kin to rise again and live as they should; not die off and be extinct.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is becoming attached to her," Fayt stated before going into his explanation, "He said that if you wanted her, then you would have to take her from him… I believe that he doesn't desire for Nizuni to become _my _woman, but to make her _his_ instead."

"She is yours for the taking Fayt. Nizuni shall wake tonight and with her body in such a weak state, she'll have no choice but to surrender herself to you. Once you're within her, nothing can take her away from you. Not even the great dog demon," Yakazumi mused darkly.

Yakazumi was enjoying this little game that had made it self present. Though he was sure that the Shadow demons; being him and Fayt, were winning by some because they had the prize. The filthy cats were losing considering that they had just lost a player; a rather important player in the game. Then Sesshoumaru was close behind them, since he had the prize's heart even if he didn't realize it.

"When it's time, I shall block that half of the cave with shadows so you may have your privacy. We wouldn't want any stray demons to catch the scent of her blood, now would we?"

"I don't believe we would brother," Fayt mused, casting a glance at his mate to be as she lay motionlessly on the hay.

"The shadows bring us everything."

**End of Chapter 4**

Hey again! So yeah, it was kind of short but at least I updated right? Lol. I hope that the future chapters will be longer because I really hate writing short chapters. xD Any who, I hope that you all enjoyed it and that it was good enough to old you over for the next chapter that will come sometime in the future; hopefully in the near future. Lol. Well I have to go because I have to go clean the house… so please R&R and I'll try to update when I get the chance. :D Have a fun summer! xD


	5. Real Emotions

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to get this up before Friday 'cause I have to get my wisdom teeth out and I'll be miserable for a little while. Lol. So something new would be nice… like reviews for stories… you know? Lol. Well thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this. I'm sorry about the short chapters, but I'm trying my best with this one. I have a feeling that this one might not be as long as some others… but it's going to be a fair size. Lol. Well please enjoy!

_**Warning: Some **__**mature**__** content, has been rated **__**M**__** instead just for this one chapter, nothing else. It's been edited to be better than it was before I typed it up. **_

**Real Emotions**

I felt uncomfortable as my body lay on something. _'Is that hay or something?' _I wondered, feeling something poking into my back.

"That's hay all right," I mumbled, "That the hell was he thinking?"

I pushed myself up to a sitting position.

"What was who thinking?" a light voice mused from in front of me.

I immediately opened my eyes at the voice. _'It's Fayt! Damn it what the hell happened?'_

"Why am I here?" I asked him with furrowed eyebrows, my fangs showing.

This made Fayt laugh slightly and he rose to his feet to come towards me.

"I already told you that I was planning to take my mate home with me… but you weren't complying well, were you?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Well gee, I wonder why," I growled, watching him coldly as he came closer and placed a hand on my cheek.

I went to pull it off but I heard a small laugh to the left. Turning my attention in that direction, I saw Yakazumi leaning against the cave wall with a smirk on his face.

"Now, now little sister," he mused, "You hold the future of our clan. Without you in this game then we couldn't possibly win… Out clan would be killed off."

"Don't you think that's going to happen anyway? We smell so good to the other demons that we'll all be killed again," I protested, turning my head to get Fayt's hand off my face.

"That's why we'll be part dragon as well. The dragons were once powerful creatures and they shall rise again, just like our Shadow clan," Yakazumi explained as he turned to face the outside of the cave, "Don't kill her Fayt. She needs to be pleasured, not just used."

"I'm aware."

A black wall split between us and Yakazumi. _'A wall of darkness… That's not a good sign…' _There was a fire burning in the corner, giving off light to use both.

"It doesn't' have to be e you know. It could be a little she-dragon from home or something," I told Fayt coldly.

"I don't desire another dragon, Nizuni… I desire the little shadow that's sitting on that hay… so weak…"

'_Damn… My body still hasn't recovered from that bastard that bit me…' _I wanted to try to retreat but it didn't work too well because m arms didn't seem to want to work properly.

"Stop lying Fayt," I growled angrily, "Yakazumi is using you to rebuild the clan and you know that… We all want the Shadow demons to rise again but we can't do this, no matter how planned out it is!"

"I might be being used to start the beginning of the clan, but I don't just believe that I **have** to do this… I **want** to have you, Nizuni… I want to keep you with me so I can protect you and that mutt Sesshoumaru is **not** going to take you from me."

His hand was placed back on my cheek and before I could struggle out of it, his lips captured mine fully. _'What the hell is he doing? He can't kiss me! It's not right! I don't want him… Sesshoumaru!' _I cried in my mind as Fayt sat down on my hips.

I wanted freedom but I was trapped fully by Fayt. My body was weak and he could easily take complete control. That was exactly what he wanted at this moment; complete control. _'They planned this, didn't they? They planned to use this as their strategy all along…' _Fayt's tongue found a way into my mouth and touched against mine.

"_**It's okay Nizuni… Relax. I won't hurt you," **_Fayt's voice said into my ear.

'_Wait... That's that shadow spirit from before… Was that Fayt the entire time?' _My whole body was tense at what he was doing to me and I didn't like it.

"_**It will be fine Nizuni," **_he assure me, _**"I love you and have no desire to hurt you… Please give me some trust Nizuni…" **_

I didn't really want to trust him, but what choice did I possibly have in this condition? I knew what he wanted from me, what he wanted to take from me… but I didn't want to give it to _**him**_… I wanted to give it to the person I wanted… the silver haired demon who I hoped was looking for me at this moment. _'Sesshoumaru!' _I screamed in my head again.

My body relaxed because if it was going to happen then I didn't want it to be uncomfortable. At least… as comfortable as possible.

"_**There, see? There's not harm in when we're doing. I promise I won't hurt you… All you have to do is lay your trust in me." **_

I could feel tears wanting to form in my eyes but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. _'Someone has to help me… Yakazumi really can't be planning this… He's my brother – my own flesh and blood – he can't want to use me for something like this… He can't!' _My shirt was being pulled open slowly, and I tried to protest but darkness pinned my arms to the hay near my head so I couldn't fight against him. Fayt's lips pulled away from mine and he looked down at me.

My face was covered in a blush because I didn't want him to touch me like this.

"You looked beautiful like that," Fayt whispered gently, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Stop lying," I growled.

"I'm not lying, Nizuni... I've often thought about what you've grown into at your age and what you were capable of… Now I'm finally finding out," he whispered before kissing at my collar bone, moving lower.

I could tell by the feeling that my body was enjoying the fact that he was sitting on me and touching me intimately while kissing. My body was hungry while I wasn't. I wanted to save myself.

"_**You're going to be so tight around me. I can feel it already." **_

His hand took hold of a breast and started to feel it gently. An unwanted desire was starting to form insider of me because of what he was doing. _'I can't do this… not with him…' _His hand moved a little rougher, proving his hunger.

"S-Sesshoumaru," I tried to call with panic as Fayt continued.

"_**You sound amusing Nizuni… It's like you're really expecting him to come find you… No body can hear you from the outside, so only I'll be able to hear your moans of pleasure," **_Fayt mused as his hand travel down my hip to my pant line.

"Sesshoumaru!" I cried against, more frantic this time.

"_**That's right Nizuni... call for him them. I will be ever more dramatic when he doesn't come to save you."**_

It was becoming harder and harder to fight myself. I wasn't going to give in easily. _'Help me… please Sesshoumaru help me! I need you right now!' _He hovered over my hips slightly as his hand went to touch lower. I tried to kick my legs to stop him from touching anything that wasn't his.

"_**Call for him in a voice of pleasure Nizuni… let him know that you're being pleasured by someone that's not him."**_

Again his hand went to try to go lower and I struggled more roughly this time to stop it. I wasn't done fighting yet.

"No!" I protested loudly, trying to make him stop trying.

"_**Don't fight me Nizuni. You know you desire to have me within you… You're needy right now and I'm going to tame you. Bear with me, mate."**_

The hand that was near my pants moved back up to my breasts and started to feel the other one gently.

"_**There you go… nice and easy."**_

'_Help me Sesshoumaru!' _The tears were still threatening to fall down my cheeks, only the pain was harder to bear at this point. It seemed that at that moment, that black wall was shattered and my attention was drawn to who had done it as a familiar scent filled my nose. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Sesshoumaru standing there with a furious expression. At the way he looked, I had to look away. I didn't want things to turn out this way at all… I wouldn't have minded if it had been him instead…

"Release her from the darkness Fayt and return her to me. She has no desire to mate with you," Sesshoumaru growled hatefully, seeing the way Fayt was sitting on top of my pinned body.

"She rightfully belongs to me Sesshoumaru. I have been promised her hand and I desire to have it," Fayt growled coldly, his moment being ripped apart.

"Release her or suffer the sever consequences," the great dog lord threatened back, raising a sharp claw.

Fayt seemed to smirk slightly at the threat he was receiving before getting to his feet, leaving a panicking Shadow lying on the pile of hay.

"She will be returned to her rightful mate soon Sesshoumaru," Fayt mused before he went to leave the cave.

On Fayt's way by, Sesshoumaru grabbed the front of his collar and seemed to threaten him further.

"She won't be returned to you, if that's what you're thinking. "

"We shall see Sesshoumaru."

Fayt disappeared and Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to me.

I closed my eyes and looked away shamefully. I didn't want to be seen like this… at least not by him. I was as pathetic as ever; weak as ever. He came over to me and knelt down beside the hay. Tears were slowly falling down my cheeks at my stupidity and I refused to look him in the eye.

"Things will be fine Nizuni," he assured me almost gently.

'_How… how can you know that?' _

"It doesn't feel that way," I murmured, too ashamed to look at him.

He placed his hand on my cheek and he held it gently. Opening my eyes slightly, I saw that he was looking at me almost apologetically.

"He won't be allowed to get that chance again. I swear on my word that he won't… I won't allow it," Sesshoumaru said softly, turning my face to look at him.

I leaned into the warmth of his hand and the tears seemed to try. I felt so safe with him… it was almost pathetic at that moment.

"I love you," I whispered quietly, not caring about his reaction.

I didn't know if he should know or not, but I thought that he should be aware of it. He had just saved me from a dark fate… even if it was only momentarily, I was still grateful.

Sesshoumaru must have been taken slightly aback because his face showed surprise… something I never thought I'd see on such a stoic face.

"For how long?" he wondered, seeming to be curious, even if he wasn't looking at me.

I was quiet for a few moments, trying to pin point the exact time. I wasn't sure of when it started, but it was almost a few months or more?

"… Before we fought that one time…" I replied, closing my eyes, afraid to find out what his expression would be.

A few moments passed before he took his hand away and my head leaned back slightly. _'He doesn't feel the same… does he?' _I furrowed my eyebrows with shame towards myself. He didn't need to hear those words from something – an abomination – like me. _'You're such an idiot!' _

Between befriending Fayt's shadow puppet, becoming completely weak from that snake guy and telling Sesshoumaru that I loved him… I was a complete and utter moron, especially considering that condition I was in at the moment.

A hand grabbed the back of my head and took hold of the hair that was there. Lips captured mine and my eyes widened with some shock. Sesshoumaru was kissing me – a shadow demon that was worth nothing – and was doing it forcefully. I didn't do anything at first and then I started to kiss him back. This was a one time thing; a kiss from the icy lord of the western plains. He pulled away and his golden orbs watched me intently.

"I will make you mine Nizuni… I will not allow that bastard to take what's most precious from you."

'_Make me his? Does that mean… but how?' _

"I refuse to let him have you," he whispered, "You're lucky that you called for me before… otherwise I might not have found you."

"Y-you heard me?" I asked with some confusion.

"There was something that told me you were in danger. I was hoping that I wouldn't have been so late and… you wouldn't have been in that situation… I'm sorry Nizuni," Sesshoumaru apologized to me.

"No, don't apologize," I whispered, "I deserved it. I ran away and shouldn't have… I wouldn't have seen him if I had just stayed with you."

Things were silent for a moment before Sesshoumaru fixed my hoari for me and he was back on his feet, facing the cave entrance.

"Isn't this quant," a woman's voice mused from there, "the lord has fallen for a little shadow runt."

'_Kagura…' _I thought coldly, glaring at the cave wall.

"Why are you here Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked her coldly.

I heard the unfolding of her fan and my eyes narrowed on the cave wall. _'What is she planning now?'_ Sesshoumaru remained stoic, his cold eyes watching her intently.

"I've got new orders to kidnap the girl," she said with amusement, "her brother would like so dearly to have her back."

My eyes widened at the mention of my brother. Was that where he had gone? Had he left and that was why the wall had broken so easily for Sesshoumaru? Had Yakazumi gone to get Kagura while Fayt had tried to…? I shook my head at the thought. I didn't even want to think about it. All I knew right now was that we had to get away and fast.

* * *

Fayt made his appearance in the forest, standing behind Yakazumi.

"You had been planning on that… weren't you?" he asked the clan leader.

"He was bound to be looking for her, if she's as important to him as you say she is. Apparently she is though… so you were right on the mark Fayt," Yakazumi mused.

His game was going according to plan, though he knew Kagura could not defeat Sesshoumaru, though she could be a good enough distraction. The Shadows were still winning this game and Sesshoumaru was slowly falling behind. He believed that with this new female player, they had an advantage over everyone else.

"Why didn't you stay where you were like you said you would?" Fayt asked with some agitation.

He preferred Yakazumi when he kept his word, not when he took back his promises.

"We need to take Sesshoumaru out of the picture, then that cat and Abel will follow. Take out the king before the queen," Yakazumi stated with a slight smirk.

"I guess," Fayt murmured quietly.

He wasn't one to question Yakazumi's motives. Yakazumi was the clan leader, and he was assuring that everything went according to plan. Fayt would get his female so long as Yakazumi was the one that made sure he got her properly. You did not question your leader in times of war.

"The other two are near as well brother… she's running towards them with Kagura following after her," Yakazumi explained.

"I got her."

* * *

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me through the forest. We needed to get away… and I was sure that Sesshoumaru had gone the other way… At least I had hoped that he had. _'She's following me… I know she is…' _Suddenly the burning sensation came back to my shoulder and I fell to my knees in agony. I slid across the ground and placed a hand to my shoulder, under my hoari.

"There you are you little runt!" her voice called from behind me, "Dance of Blades!"

'_Damn… I can't move… I feel like I want to slaughter something right now… this isn't me and I know it isn't!' _I clenched my teeth in frustration. I couldn't run anymore and I was being attacked. I couldn't do anything.

There was a loud roar that came suddenly. I didn't know from where, but I knew it was coming. Then the ground shook rather violently as the blades quickly came closer. Then there was the sound of a clash that drew my attention fully. I turned my head slightly, wincing along the way and I saw a pure black dragon standing in front of me. It was between Kagura and I, its proud wings spread out. _'This is not a normal dragon…' _

**End of Chapter 5**

Hey again! So, I'm sorry for the whole Fayt nearly raping Nizuni thing… but let us not forget that he is a _'bad guy'_ and needs to have some bad things to make him bad. Lol. That was just one of them. :D So it's sort of a cliffy and I hope that everyone will leave some nice reviews for me to read when I'm feeling better. :D:D Pleas R&R and I'll try to update again as soon as possible. :D:D


	6. Demon

Hello everyone:3 I know that it's been a long time since I last updated anything but I've been slightly on the busy side, and I'm not going to blame everything on that. It's been my own fault for writing things and only certain fanfics on paper but not getting it down on the computer when I had the chance. I'm a bad person and I'm SORRY!! Lol. But I got home from school today and sat down to watch some good old television when I decided to come onto the computer and then all of a sudden **boom**. The ideas came for this chapter like nothing else. :D :D Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed the story so far, you all make me really happy. :D:D Enjoy!

**Demon**

I stared up at the large creature with both amazement and fear. _'Is this thing on my side or what?' _A trembled went through my body as my eyes widened and the desire to rip something apart deepened.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kagura growl from the other side of the creature, "Get out of the way."

Her voice was demanding… as if she knew this strange creature. That idea frightened me all the more as I fought a battle within myself. It felt like someone was trying to take control of me… like I was going to be kicked out of my own body. _'I don't know if I can handle this…' _I coughed slightly, still wincing as the large dragon seemed to hiss fiercely.

"She's meant to die anyway!"

My eyes widened slightly at Kagura's comment. Was it true? Had my brother also planned for me to die if I didn't comply with his plans? _'Why would he do that? Would it have been for the good of the clan?' _The black dragon seemed to growl a little more hatefully at the wind sorceress. Apparently it didn't agree.

"She doesn't love you and you know that. Why defend her when her heart belongs to the lord of the west?" she continued, still trying to sway the dragon's opinion.

'_Doesn't love him? What is she talking about? I don't even know this dragon at all…' _I let out a cry of pain as my right claw twitched out of my control. I was trying to keep it down so I didn't attack anything I didn't have to.

"Make it stop!" I screamed, digging my own claws into the flesh of my arm.

The dragon seemed to roar at the scream and then something seemed to crack rather loudly. I wasn't watching anymore; my eyelids were shut tightly from the pain. _'It's worse than the time in the forest… This is worse than that…' _It sounded like the dragons jaw snapped at something and I could hear Kagura attacking with her crescent blades.

'_**Go ahead Nizuni… Attack them. Slaughter them and make sure that nothing is left. You know that you want to…'**_

"No… I don't!" I growled at the strange voice that wasn't my own.

I knew it wasn't mine and it didn't belong to me. It wasn't Fayt's shadow either. It was a foreign voice… one that I didn't know.

"Nizuni!" a voice called once the rumbles through the ground stopped.

My eyes widened at who it was and I looked up with some fear on who was staring back at me. His dark hair made the golden colour in his eyes stand out.

"Get away from me," I growled, trying to crawl away from him.

"I'm not here to hurt you this time Nizuni. I'm here to help you," Fayt assured me, reaching a hand out gently.

I hit it to the side with the back of my right hand. _'I don't need his help… I don't __**want**__ his help.' _

"Yeah… like back in the cave right?" I accused coldly, heartlessly.

How could I trust him now? He had used a shadow puppet to talk to me while I did not know him. He had tried to rape me under my brother's orders. What was there to trust in this demon?

"You don't understand Nizuni," he told me with a slight laugh, "I truly do care for you. I'll prove it to you by sucking out the rest of the poison in your back."

"There is no poison," I stated, looking away from his golden eyes, "Sesshoumaru already sucked it out."

"It's an aftereffect. Abel has not only tried it on you," Fayt told me with some amusement.

I grunted at his tone. Fayt was finding this amusing and that was what pissed me off the most. It was bad enough that I was trying to fight someone that was trying to take over my body, let alone arguing with someone.

"You won't desire to see her back Fayt," a cold voice said from behind Fayt.

'_Sesshoumaru… why are you here now? I ran to keep you away from here…' _My ice blue eyes didn't look at him. It was the second time that I had run from the lord and ended up with Fayt. I was sure that he wasn't going to be pleased with me later.

"And why wouldn't I?" Fayt asked Sesshoumaru rather suspiciously.

"Look if you desire to know. You will not be pleased."

'_Why wouldn't he be pleased? What did Sesshoumaru do to me?' _Sesshoumaru's tone made me cock an eyebrow. He hadn't done anything that I was aware of… nothing except attempt to get rid of the venom that had flowed through my veins.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand," Fayt grunted as he turned back towards me and pulled at the shoulder of my hoari, uncovering the shoulder blade.

"Fayt… what happened to that dragon?" I asked quietly with curiosity, "Did you kill it?"

"It's standing right in front of you," he told me, kneeling down in front of me before his eyes looked at my shoulder.

'…_Right in front of me? What is he talking about? The only one in front of me is… him…' _My eyes widened slightly as I realized where the dragon was. Fayt was the proud dragon that had fought off Kagura. _'I should have known since he __**is**__ part dragon as well as Shadow demon…'_

Fayt's fist seemed to tighten around the top of my hoari.

"What have you done to her?" he growled hatefully at Sesshoumaru.

There was obviously something there that I could not see.

"She can no longer belong to you, Fayt. She has been marked and that mark will not disappear until she has been claimed by the male that had made it. So when you tried to claim her before, it was already a failed attempt."

Fayt turned, pulling my around to his side slightly. His eyebrows were furrowed at the western lord and I too began to wonder what he was talking about.

"How could you have marked her? She has yet to be alone with you. There was not a moment when you were not being watched closely," Fayt demanded an answer with and angry tone.

'_That's just stupid… you don't raise your tone to Sesshoumaru.' _

"When Abel poisoned her, I did indeed suck the venom out, though not before my fangs pierced her back."

My eyes widened slightly. I couldn't recall his fangs sinking into my back at all. _'Did he really do that? But I don't remember at all… Then that means that he's marked me and…' _A blush formed on my cheeks at those thoughts. I didn't want to go past that thought incase the moment would be ruined.

"Damn it… Do you even love her Sesshoumaru?"

There was something in his tone that caught my attention… that made me question his topic.

"I do, and I'd protect her with my life," Sesshoumaru stated simply, "A mate would not force himself on his female, but assure her that things would be fine. You have not only planned to force yourself on her, but you have. You do not deserve the right to be her mate."

I looked at Fayt with some worry. Sure, what Sesshoumaru was saying was true… Fayt **had** tried to rape me. But he had just saved my life hadn't he?

"I suppose you are right," the dragon whispered quietly, releasing the collar of my hoari, "I'm not fit to be her mate… but that didn't stop me from wanting her. It doesn't stop me from desiring her even now."

"_**I won't lose you Nizuni… Not to a dog."**_

There was suddenly a burning sensation through my back and everything went black.

* * *

_**Last Year…**_

I had been walking through a forest, searching for my brother since he had left a few years before. He had told me that he was going on a search for the other Shadow demon… the dragon one that father had banished from the clan. I could remember father calling him a mixed breed that wasn't pure. He wasn't really part of the clan because he wasn't pure like the rest of us. Apparently he was tainted.

"Where are you older brother?" I asked quietly, looking around the area.

I had been searching for a long time now, and I was starting to get annoyed. I was risking my life – almost being killed many times because of other demons – and my brother was no where to be found. _'Why am I doing this? He told me to wait where I was…maybe I should have just stayed there, but then I'd be nothing but a target for other demons all the more.' _

"This whole thing is stupid," I growled hatefully, glaring to the right.

My eye caught sight of something off to the side and I decided to investigate. There was nothing wrong with a demon being curious.

It was a cave… more like a minor cove on the shore. It looked like something had dug it out to get out of bad weather. _'I wonder what could have done that… What kind of demon would dig a dug out in a mountain side?' _

"Maybe I should check it out…" I whispered as I started to make my way over to it.

The darkness went in a bit, maybe twelve meters in length and it two meters wide. I took a few steps in before stopping to look around further. _'Are those… markings on the wall?'_ I took a few more steps inward and something snapped from outside of the cave. Suddenly ice began to cover the opening of the cave. Panic swept over me way too easily.

This was ice. I was in a cave with only one entrance. If I didn't get out, I would die.

"Die…" I whispered with wide eyes.

Death scared me, and that was the reason I could not simply sit there and wait for my brother to come back. I had to be a flying duck rather than a sitting duck. At least flying I had a better chance for survival. _'This can't be happening…There's ice everywhere. If I can't get out of here then… then what will happen?'_ The sunlight was no longer bright like it should have been. It had been dulled by the glass of the ice and I knew that I _had_ to get out of there.

"Damn it. This is so stupid," I growled as I cracked my claws and started to gather the darkness.

I punched the thick wall with my right fist, in hopes that I might be able to do some damage. It didn't. The only damage that occurred was to my fist. I winced for a moment before continuing. _'A wall isn't going to stop me…' _

"Stupid… I should have known that this was a trap," I hissed at myself before punching the wall again with my fist.

When my body got tired, I tried to send the darkness to eat away at the frozen wall. It didn't take long for my spirit to get tired as well. _'Damn it… I don't understand. Why did he leave like that? Wouldn't the other Shadow come to us instead of Yakazumi going to find him? We __**do**__ have natural instinct for crying out loud.' _I panted tiredly with my palms on my thighs.

"_Why not claw your way out?"_ a shadow spirit asked, _"Ice may be solid… but it's still breakable."_

The voice was that of a young girl and it surprised me to hear that young of a voice in a place such as this one.

"Why are you here?" I asked the small girl before coughing slightly.

"_I had been abandoned as a small child… My parents and I had been separated and they never came looking for me. I ended up here and not being able to leave,"_ the young girl explained… her tone solemn and on the verge of breaking as if she were about to cry.

"Once I break this wall, I'll set you free. I promise," I panted before standing up straight again.

'_She's right though… why not use my claws instead of my fists?' _With a proud smirk on my face, I cracked my claws and dug them deeply into the surface of the wall.

'_Please darkness… The shadows… please help me.' _I silently pleaded as my claws began to drag downward to shred off more ice. I began to claw fiercely at my one spot on the ice and watched as each time the ice got thinner and thinner.

"It's working," I breathed before punching the thin layer of ice that was left.

My fist broke through and I smiled to myself. _'Well isn't this something new.' _

Before I could pull my hand out of the frozen wall, I heard some voices from outside.

"Hey, how come there's a hand sticking out of that wall?" a small voice asked, whom I assumed to be a young boy.

"I don't know Shippo…" a woman stated with a pondering tone.

"It's probably just someone who got killed by a demon," stated a male with a bored tone.

"That's hard to believe Inuyasha," grumbled the young boy.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see what's believable you little runt!"

'_Of course someone would wonder on why there's a random arm sticking out of a wall. __**I**__ would even ask…' _I thought dully, opening and closing my fist that was through the hard ice.

"It's alive!" another girl shrieked, her voice more annoying than the first.

"Is your hand stuck?" another man asked.

'_How many people are out there?'_

"No, it's not stuck," I replied with some annoyance.

"Pull it out and we'll destroy the wall," he told me.

I reluctantly obeyed, but only because I didn't want to be trapped in a cave for the rest of my life that could already be too short as it was. When I was away from the wall, a blast of light broke through the ice wall and completely destroying it. Ice chunks flew everywhere on the inside and I got pelted in the head by a few. Before the smoke cleared, I took a step and fell down.

"_Thank you,"_the small girl's voice said before everything went dark.

_**Present…**_

Slowly, the world started to come back to me and I reluctantly opened my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to see the sky yet. The first thing I saw wasn't the sky at all, though they had the silver of the clouds in their hair.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" I asked with confusion, rather disoriented.

There was blood on his face and he had some trickling down the side of his mouth. _'Whose blood is that? Is it his? Fayt's? … Mine?' _

"What h-happened?" I asked, coughing slightly at how little air I had in my lungs.

What had happened there? I had only passed out, I was never struck.

"Abel's poison hadn't completely left your system," Sesshoumaru explained emotionlessly, his golden eyes watching me rather intently, "Abel tried to take control of you, but the internal struggle must have been too much for you to handle. You stopped moving before attacking us."

'_Attacked? I attacked him? Wait… what happened to Fayt?'_ I was confused as I stared up at the lord, I was sure that he knew that I was confused.

"You attacked Fayt first and your claws pierced his back. He went down and I came after you. I wasn't about to let you get away from me so easily."

There was something about his tone that surprised me, and as the look in his eyes changed from cold to a form of compassion, his lips forcefully took hold of mine. He had my wrists pinned to the ground and a leg in between my legs to keep me down. _'Why are you kissing me this way Sesshoumaru? What have I done?'_ I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue try to touch mine gently. I responded and allowed him to kiss me as I kissed him back.

'_Wait… I know Sesshoumaru would be forceful… but not after what had just happened.' _I opened my eyes and rolled, pinning the imposter beneath me. I pulled away and it was my turn to pin him down.

"Who are you?" I hissed hatefully.

The smell… the aura, the attitude… This was not Sesshoumaru at all. This was definitely an imposter.

"How did you figure it out Nizuni?" Fayt's voice asked.

His voice did not suit the lord at all.

"You thought that I would let Sesshoumaru all over me, didn't you?" I growled, glaring at the fake as Fayt's illusion disappeared and he was Fayt again.

"Not at all," he admitted with a slight smirk, "I thought that maybe if you thought I was him then I might get something… but I guess that I was wrong. You are better with your senses than I gave you credit for."

"You bastard," I hissed, tightening my grip on his wrists.

My claws were piercing his flesh and it was drawing blood.

"What really happened? Where's Sesshoumaru?!"

"Calm down Nizuni. He's only unconscious a little ways back. You really did attack us, though you attacked him first instead of me. Before you could reach him, I transformed back into my dragon form and knocked you out of the way with my tail. That made you stop," he assuring me with a slight grin, "The lord got mad and he took to his real form as well. We got into a battle over you and he came out victorious. When I came to, you were both unconscious beside one another and I whisked you away."

"You son of a-"

"Not so fast Nizuni."

In a moment, I was once again pinned underneath Fayt and he was looking down at me with a serious face.

"I have to know… Did you want him to mark you or were you even aware of it?" Fayt asked me, his golden eyes intense as they stared.

I blushed slightly at the question and turned my head to look away from him.

"I… I wouldn't have minded before if he had marked me. I knew I wanted him to… I wanted him to want me in return. I didn't know that he had," my voice was quiet as I explained.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" Fayt asked, his eyes showing his pain.

"You know that I can't believe you when you say that," I told him, turning my head away from his, "I'm not about to forgive you after what you have done to me."

'_He deserves to know… It was the right thing to tell him wasn't it? Fayt had been promised that I would be his mate and so he fell in love with me… I can't return his love.' _

"I'm sorry Fayt, but you know that now there is nothing you could do to claim me," I whispered, my eyes narrowing slightly, "If I'm marked then only Sesshoumaru… can make it go away."

"If he claims you Nizuni, that mark will not disappear," Fayt told me, getting off me, "Once he's released inside of you, you will become pregnant and carry his children. That mark will change colour and it will remain where it is forever. That is just how it goes."

"What would happen if someone else..?" I wondered with curiosity.

Curiosity didn't hurt… at least it shouldn't hurt.

"If you were marked and I had released inside of you, then the mark would turn black and everyone else would know that I claimed you when you belonged to another," he explained as he got to his feet and turned away from me.

'_I wonder how Fayt knows this…' _I slowly got to my feet and watched as Fayt was about to walk away.

"Fayt," my voice made him stop, "How come you know what would happen?"

"My father did it to my mother, only my mother already had a child and lived within the clan. He once told me that when he had seen her, he knew that he needed her."

His voice was solemn as he looked towards the ground as he spoke.

"Why did your father do such a thing?" I asked, not being offensive with my tone; I was truly curious in this story.

"She was willing," Fayt stated simply, laughing slightly, "She willingly went between her mate and my father on odd nights. When her mate caught on, she was already pregnant with me and he allowed her to give birth so long as she swore not to cross him again. I was born and two years later, she had another child with her mate… It didn't stop her from going between both males she continued to see my father until the day the dogs invaded the village."

'_Why would she do such a thing? I don't understand. How could a woman go between her mate and another male and continue to… be with them like that?' _

"I swore not to do the same thing as my father. When Yakazumi found me and promised me that I could have you, I was delighted. I could have a female of my own, and not one that belonged to another male. You were to be mine and only mine… now you're not even mine," Fayt's voice was in a mere whisper now.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "For not feeling the same about you, and about everything that your mother did… I have to go now."

"I will see you soon Nizuni. Yakazumi is far from done with his plans to rebuild the clan. There will be a meeting that I'm sure he will not allow you to miss."

With those final words, Fayt disappeared and I took off to find Sesshoumaru. He was in the forest somewhere and I swore to myself that I would find him.

As I ran through the trees, I could feel the dull burning sensation still going through my system. _'I'll be sure to tell Sesshoumaru… He'll do something about it.' _I ran quickly, jumping over dead trees and logs as I went along. The rain started up again, and it didn't take long for it to start pouring once again.

"Wonderful rain," I mused as I went.

It didn't take long for my short black hair to get soaked and the cool water felt good against my face. I didn't stop until I came close to the mountain and I saw the white hoari of Sesshoumaru sitting against a tree.

"Sesshoumaru!" I called, going towards him.

His head turned to the side and he seemed to smile slightly when he saw me coming. Apparently he wasn't worried at all.

"What happened?" I asked with worry, sliding around the back of the tree and falling onto my knees.

There was a gash in his stomach that was bleeding. His raspberry coloured stripes on his face were a slight purple and torn a bit. _'What the hell did Fayt do to him? Why is he such a demon?' _

"Fayt is strong for his age," Sesshoumaru admitted before wincing slightly.

"I'm going to take off your armor and hoari and I'm going to heal you," I told him as sternly as I could, reaching for the buckle on his armor.

"You will do no such thing," he replied coldly, giving me a fierce glare.

"Glare at me all you want, it's not going to stop me," I told him with agitation, "Don't hand me crap about how I'm in no condition to do it either. I'm perfectly capable."

Shakily, my hands undid the buckles on his broken black armor before carefully sliding it off his shoulders. As carefully as I could, I opened his hoari and gently placed my cold hands against his warm stomach. _'I can do this.' _

A dark light surrounded my hands as I pushed my energy into healing the wound. I had never tried to heal another person before, but I assumed that it would be a lot harder than healing myself. _'I can be guided… all I need is a little faith that I can do this.' _I winced as the wound started to heal on the lord's stomach and he winced as well.

"No one would think that healing would hurt," I mused slightly, pushing a little more energy into my hands.

'_I want to heal him… that's all I want. I don't want to kill or murder or devour. I just want to be me and heal Sesshoumaru.' _I felt his warm hands take hold of the right shoulder of my hoari. Then I felt his warm breath…

"This may hurt Nizuni," he told me, holding my arms with both hands, "It won't be like when Abel bit you."

He didn't waste time in waiting for a reply. His fangs pierced my shoulder where both Abel and the snake had bitten me before. I winced and the healing process faltered as I felt Sesshoumaru's dog fangs dig a little deeper into my flesh. _'Concentrate on healing… Forget the pain.'_ It was hard to stay focused when my energy was being drained and the lord was sucking out the remaining poison. I didn't know if I would be able to finish healing the lord before I passed out again.

**End of Chapter 6**

Woo! That chapter makes up for the really short chapter that made its appearance last time! xD Yay. Lol. That really makes me happy and I don't know why… I guess it makes me feel like I'm doing my job properly. :D I really hope that you all enjoyed it and it wasn't boring and all that fancy stuff. We got to find out the kinds of things that Fayt's capable of and a little bit of Fayt's past. It's sad, he's one of my favorite characters and I'm really mean to him. o.O Anyway, thank you for reading, please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I get the chance. :3


	7. Mate

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry that this chapter took me so long to write. – sliding bow down--- please forgive me. I'm really happy that you have all stuck through me all the way through this fanfic. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry to say though that this is the last chapter. I have seemingly lost interest and have been writing this chapter ever since I got home from school so I hope that it will suffice for my long absence.

Please enjoy this long awaited chapter. :D

**Mate**

I could feel every last ounce of my strength leave me as I finished healing the lord's wound. My back went limp as I leaned all my weight on Sesshoumaru. I could feel as I slipped in and out of consciousness. It was hard… trying to keep my eyes open was nearly impossible.

"I'm sorry Nizuni," Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear, "I should not have marked you unasked."

"No…" I struggled with my words, "Please… don't apologize…"

My voice was quiet, even though I was close to him.

"I've… always felt this way."

"Don't speak Nizuni. Save your energy," he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me against him.

'_What… energy?' _I questioned myself, trying to open my eye. It took me a few moments to realize that they weren't going to open.

"Damn…" I murmured, furrowing my eyebrows.

I didn't like that at all. If opening my eyes was a hard task then that made me weak.

It was a weird feeling… I knew the feeling but in my dazed condition I couldn't help but be a little confused. My body was passing through something… and then there was nothing. Only darkness…

* * *

Yakazumi raised out of the ground a short distance away from Sesshoumaru, the girl in his arms. He was watching her almost… lovingly.

"A sweetheart isn't she?" he asked the lord that was still sitting confused and wincing on the ground, "Sacrificing everything to save your life."

"Let her go," Sesshoumaru growled, "She doesn't want to go with you."

"I'm her brother," Yakazumi laughed as he shook his head, "She's spent all this time looking just for me. Of course she wants to come with me."

"Have you asked her?" the lord asked hatefully, "Have you even considered what **she** desires?"

Another laugh… Sesshoumaru didn't see what was so amusing about the situation.

"**She's** the one being selfish. She wants to be with a lowly dog and let this clan die. All I want is to rebuild it and make it stronger."

"By destroying how many others?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Our sibling relationships are much different lord Sesshoumaru, so do not tell me how to treat my sister."

Shadows formed in a large circle around Yakazumi and he began to sink through it, taking the unconscious girl with him.

"Say farewell lord Sesshoumaru. You will never see Nizuni again."

A loud, fierce growl broke through the trees as Sesshoumaru lost himself in his rage. He began to take his true form… began to realize that he must break his promise that he had once made.

* * *

Fayt watched as Yakazumi brought himself out of the ground. He looked rather concerned at the sight of the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Brother, are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" the shadow dragon questioned with a slightly cocked brow.

"She is our sister Fayt. She belongs with us and belongs with you," Yakazumi explained calmly.

"I don't want to take her if she has already been marked, brother," Fayt stated, taking a step closer to the siblings.

"No one will be there to see the mark except you and me," Yakazumi stated with a small smile, "No other would know what had happened."

"I would," he said, grabbing his brother's shoulder, "and I will not make Nizuni do the same as our mother had."

"I promised our sister to you before she had met that mutt Sesshoumaru, Fayt. Nizuni rightfully belongs to you," the older brother explained, slightly annoyed with his younger brother's questions.

Fayt made a displeased expression at the explanation. He was going to make the two mate together then?

"You will take Nizuni once this whole ordeal with the dog is dealt with. Then the reconstruction of the clan can also begin," Yakazumi murmured, handing the unconscious girl to Faye.

With a sigh, the shadow dragon took his half sister into his arms and held her tightly to him. He wanted her with his entire being… but if she did not want him in return then what was the point? It would be a forced love – a duty. He didn't want such a thing.

Their clans may have been dying, but what they chose to do with their bloodlines was their choice… not Yakazumi's.

"What about the cat and Abel?" Fayt found himself asking.

"They became an inconvenience and I had to remove their game pieces from play," Yakazumi explained, shaking his head slightly.

"I guess the king comes last then," the dragon murmured.

"It appears that way brother."

* * *

Loud pants, paws hitting the ground, and the sound of trees being knocked over could be heard through the dark forest. The lord could not find the Shadow demons anywhere. He had followed their scent through the ground until a point where it had completely disappeared. This only enraged his demon further… made him push himself to every edge of his lands and farther.

Days had passed before he had returned to his humanlike form. It still rained, even now as he sat against a thick trunk of a tree. His golden orbs remained shut as he thought… as he tried to remember a way to get to the place of the Shadow demon clan. They had once lived in one village hidden by the power of a priestess kind enough to give them refuge from other demons. It was hidden in a mountain – in a valley – somewhere around the area.

"Maybe that's where they went," Sesshoumaru murmured to himself.

Once he had Nizuni back he knew that he would let no one else take her away. He needed her now, more than so many things. He wanted her to have his pups and raise them with him.

"I will find you."

* * *

My hands were chained above my head in our old hut; in our once home. They were attached to the hut and made in such a way that if I used my power of the shadows then the hut would come with me. There was no possible way to escape from them.

"So then I guess _you're_ the one that's going to mate the she-dragon," I hissed at Yakazumi as he stood guard in the doorway of our old hut.

"I would rather take both you and the she-dragon and make you both bear my children," he explained rather dully, "If I told Fayt that then I'm sure that he would comply and would be willing to share you with me."

My fists clenched hatefully at the thought.

"I'm just an item to you aren't I?" I growled, glaring at his back.

My brother turned and smirked at me before coming over. Placing a hand on my cheek, he leaned closer to me.

"Be thankful sister," he mused, "because I will be gentler with you than the dragon. You are the only female with pure Shadow blood. Do you really think I would want that to go to waste?"

"Even if you did, the child would be the only one," I hissed hatefully, turning my head away from his.

"Then we would have as many as it takes to keep the cycle going."

I seethed at his words. _'I guess I really am just an item to you.' _

His hand touched my thigh before moving up my leg to my lower region. I kicked my legs at the touch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled, trying to keep him away.

"Fayt has gone to find your precious lord and remove him from the picture. I intend on taking you with his leave," Yakazumi explained before his lips forcefully captured mine.

I was pulled away from the wall to a lying position on the floor; the chains on my hands moving through the wood at my brother's command. His shadows tied my legs to the ground, keeping them spread apart for him. I bit his tongue; forcing him to pull away.

"Don't worry Nizuni, you'll get used to this," Yakazumi mused pleasantly, "You'll be the mother of many children, both pure and mixed… the re-builder of our clan."

"I don't want to rebuild our clan. I don't care anymore!" I growled, trying to struggle out of my restraints.

"Well it's something that you're going to have to live with."

Claws pulled my pants from me before opening my hoari fully. A finger traced down my shoulder, down my collar bone, and between my breasts.

"Get off Yakazumi! I'm not doing this!" I demanded, still struggling.

"You have no choice dear sister."

His hands cupped my breasts, fondling them gently. I tried to turn away from him, but I was completely strapped down. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. There was no point in calling for help. _'I'm screwed… there's no point in fighting this because Sesshoumaru won't find me… Not here…' _

Yakazumi removed his own clothes before moving down to place his mouth on a nipple. He began to suckle… and I couldn't fight the groan that escaped my lips. Pleasure started to rise within me; the same pleasure as before with Fayt.

"Stop," I pleaded, "Please."

He didn't stop and continued. After a while, his mouth had been everywhere from my upper torso to my lower torso. My body was filled with unwanted pleasure as he placed himself at my opening.

"Be a good girl and moan for me," he murmured before pain filled my lower region.

His member was inside me, buried deeply within my opening. I tried to struggle and force the feeling away… but I failed.

I groaned with displeasure as he started to move within me; as he started to take my body. My fists clenched tightly, my own claws digging into my palms. It was strange and uncomfortable. Out of the males… I was being taken by my own brother… by my own flesh and blood.

"You have to know how to please if you're going to be taken by your other brother as well," he mused, pushing in deeply, "Otherwise I don't think that Fayt will be pleased with his female choice."

My brows furrowed with his words.

"Fayt's… my brother?" I asked with confusion.

"Our brother," he corrected.

I groaned as he continued to move… as he released inside me. Yakazumi faltered as he moaned with bliss at his climax.

"That should do dear sister," he panted before slowly getting to his feet, "At least for now."

Opening my eyes, I started blankly at the ceiling of the hut. I had been raped by my own brother…

Sighing, my head fell to the side with shame. _'How could this happen?' _

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared at Fayt as he approached the entrance of the mountain valley. The dragon was standing with crossed arms against the barrier.

"If you know what's good for you Fayt, you will move," the demon lord threatened, cracking his claws.

"The barrier is open lord Sesshoumaru," Fayt explained rather solemnly, "I cannot follow Yakazumi's plan any longer."

"What are you saying?"

"She has been taken my lord," the dragon murmured.

"…By who?"

"Yakazumi…"

Sesshoumaru's fists clenched hatefully with those words. Without a word, the lord went past the dragon and through the barrier. If there was anything that he would not stand for… it was someone claiming his mate before he could.

* * *

Battle sounds were heard outside the hut and it stirred me out of my sleep. My eyes opened slightly when I heard footsteps close to the doorway. I looked up with confusion, only to see a blurry figure standing there.

"Nizuni…"

"…S-Sesshoumaru?" I asked with confusion.

The chains were broken in a moment and I was held in a tight embrace. I welcomed his scent easily as he held me close.

"Things will be alright Nizuni. Yakazumi can't hurt you anymore," he murmured into my ear.

I smiled slightly at his words. He may have been my brother… but he didn't act like it.

"Okay."

**End of Fanfic**

**_Epilogue_**

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the three children running and wrestling in the plains. They got along well together. Two of them were twins… conceived from my deceased brother. The other was Sesshoumaru's child. The twins were seven, and Sesshoumaru's child was four.

His arm wrapped around my shoulder as he placed a hand on my rather large stomach. I smiled at his touch. Even past his cold exterior… Sesshoumaru made a good father.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, resting his head against mine.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Okay… so was it okay? Was it a good ending? Please, tell me! –begs- I'm sorry if that part where Yakazumi rapes Nizuni was too much. My apologies but I needed something and some kind of twist to make the chapter longer… it seemed like a good idea at the time. Don't spear me! – hides behind a corner—

Thank you so much for reading all these chapters and I hope that while you were reading that you enjoyed the story as well.

Thank you so much.

Please R&R.

_halfdemon-kai_


End file.
